Snowball
Snowball is a evil rabbit that lives in the sewers of New York City. He was formerly good, but once he ate Toast, he started killing everyone. He is friends with his sewer buddies. He hates Darth Vader. He tried to kill Alt 2.0 once, but failed because the Teletubbies killed him. Luckily, he respawned. He is also friends with Wario and Waluigi. He is the leader of The Flushed Pets. He wants to kill Darth Vader so bad, because he just... want to. He is rivals with Thumper, too. Wario first met him when he found him by squeezing into a sewer hole. He does '''NOT '''like waffles. He also tried to kill WaWaWaWaWaTinky-Winky once. He didn't win, of course. We think he might be a member of PETA, considering how he hates domestication of animals. I repeat, he hates domestication of animals. He's also best friends with the Vagineer and T-1000, who are just as scary. Snowball vs. Teletubbies Snowball wanted to kill the Teletubbies, so he went to Teletubby Land. Once he found them, they start fighting. The Teletubbies won by summoning WaMr. T, who used black magic to teleport him back to the sewers. , Vagineer, and Match in the Satanist Empire.]] Snowball vs. The Mario Bros. Once they made it, The Flushed Pets and The Mario Bros started fighting. Snowball, however, was set on fire by Bowser, who came out of nowhere. All of the pets got scared and ran back home. But wait. THERE'S MORE! After they go home, they tried making a machine called Carrot-tron 3000, but each prototype only exploded. Instead, they made Carrots. JUST CARROTS. And they ate them. They loved the Carrots, except one, who made pizza. Snowball was planning to make a new machine called Carrot-tron 3500. Once again, it didn't work. It just exploded. Death After the pets came to kill Mr. T, T shot them and killed them all. Trivia * Rabbids are relatives of snowball. Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Idiots Category:Losers Category:Evil Category:Freaks Category:Rabbits Category:Characters involved with This is Bob Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Guys Category:Characters Category:Satanists Category:Members of the Satanist Empire Category:Scary Category:Monsters Category:Jerks Category:Berserkers Category:Maniacs Category:He dose not look evil.. i love cats Category:Complete Losers Category:Complete Jerks Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:NOT 4 KIDS!!! Category:People who can not fly Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Former good guys Category:Guys that vomit Category:Guys that will make you wanna pee Category:Mentally insane guys Category:Complete Freaks Category:Batcrap Insane Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Complete Idiots Category:Killers Category:Deadly Category:SHUPA EVIL!!!!1 Category:Complete COMPLETE Losers Category:Complete Monsters Category:OMG TEH EPICNESS Category:Forms of Snowball Category:Things that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Freaky Idiots Category:Freaky Jerks Category:Pages approved by Garg9999 Category:Bambinos eaten by MAJORABOWSER Category:Complete Maniacs Category:Dangerous People Category:Hazards Category:Hunters Category:Freaky Maniacs Category:Freaky Monsters Category:A bunch of random spam Category:Complete Berserkers Category:Completely Evil Category:Guys on 4chan Category:Nightmares Category:Complete Nightmares Category:Complete COMPLETE Nightmares Category:Guys At Captain 37's Hotel Category:Martial Artists Category:The most evil guys ever that you have to go to the bathroom so bad and pee Category:Characters involved with The Final Boss of the Internet Category:Almost undefeatable Category:Male characters Category:Creeps Category:Complete Creeps Category:Complete COMPLETE Creeps Category:Morons Category:Complete Morons Category:Complete COMPLETE Morons Category:Fricks Category:Complete Fricks Category:True Berserkers Category:Overlong pages Category:Fricky Jerks Category:Fricky Maniacs Category:Fricky Losers Category:Complete COMPLETE Fricks Category:Fricky Creeps Category:Fricky Monsters Category:Pages with WAAAAAYYYY too many categories Category:Fools Pitied by Mr. T Category:Cartoon Characters